User talk:Meuser2
Welcome My 100th edit soon! Chat? I'm in the chatroom now if you're available. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:38, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please do not add the category "Conlang" to pages right now. I'm in the process of reorganizing the categories on this wiki. Thanks. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, the number of pages on the wiki is constantly going up and down as I delete older pages. xD We've probably hit 2200 before. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 15:38, October 19, 2014 (UTC) You make a good point. I have edited my profile page to avoid preventing this possibility. Thank you! Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! Watchlist While other users can see a small portion of your Watchlist, they cannot see the entire list. Just wanted to let you know. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 13:29, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you; I was not entirely sure what other users could see. I have now placed all my conlangs (not those of other users) as subpages of my user page. If necessary, I shall create a new page under which to classify my pages. I am not sure whether this shall be necessary. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! Why not just list them all on your profile? Is that not simpler? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:48, October 23, 2014 (UTC) It would have been much simpler. The only difficulty was that it was 8:30pm (or in the general vicinity) and so I was not thinking straight. I think I shall list them on my profile page and set back the ones I have reclassified to be subpages once I have finished fixing the links on the list of conlangs page. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! Sounds good to me~ has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:25, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello :) I probably am not going to update that page anymore. I enjoy learning languages but I'm not very good at making them. I may start another one sometime though. District10male (talk) 00:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) You should join the chat so we can talk about the stuff you're doing. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:30, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I shall when I get the chance (I shall try to in a little while). Sorry I can't right now-I only have 8 minutes. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 02:32, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. Well see you then. xD has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:36, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Wikipedia Pages Stop copying pages from Wikipedia because they do not work here. First of all, Wikipedia information relating to language isn't excellent and is often faulty. Second, Wikipedia content is made to use other Wikipedia content. I'll be removing the pages within 24 hours if you do not actually fix them. Please do not make any new ones. 08:28, October 30, 2014 (UTC)~ ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate